Stories
by candycanelila
Summary: In which Jack gets a prompt from Tooth and writes a story and Bunny cries in a corner. Enjoy!


**AN: In which Jack gets a prompt from Tooth and writes a story and Bunny cries in a corner. **

* * *

Jack soared over to the Warren, bored. He figured the only thing to do, other than just sit around, was irritate Bunny.

Bunny was checking on the numbers of eggs he needed for Easter when he was suddenly pelted by a snowball.

He glared at the sky. "Go away, Jack!" He searched the clouds for the winter sprite. "I'm busy!"

"Aw!" Bunny was hit again. "But I'm bored!" Jack whined, floating into view.

"Go... Write a story, or something..." Bunny turned, wiping the snow off his fur.

Jack pondered the thought and flew over Bunny, dropping tiny snowflakes on him. "About what?"

Bunny shrugged, brushing the snowflakes away. "Go ask Tooth or something. Just leave me alone."

Jack perked up at the thought and bolted off to the Tooth Palace. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Good riddance..."

* * *

Jack arrived at the Tooth Palace a few minutes later, He skidded to a stop on one of the pillars. "Hey guys!" Jack said as he was swarmed by mini faries. "Can you show me where Tooth is?" They all squaked in reply and pulled hm towards the center of the palace, where Tooth was giving out orders to other faries. When she saw Jack, she perked up and flew over.

"Jack!" She hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged. "I was bored, Kangeroo said to write a story and I was gonna ask you for a story idea!"

Tooth nodded. "Well... Story idea... Oh!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to one of the memory rooms. She pulled out a tooth box. "This little girl had a very mean father who used to hurt her when he got drunk. But one of her best memories was when her best friend, Jared, found out and saved her!" She put the box back. "Then Jared was her hero and they were best friends forever and they got married when they grew up!"She beamed at Jack. "You should write a story like that! Oh! And use the word 'nefarious'!"

Jack grimaced. "What's that mean?"

Tooth giggled. "It means wicked or evil!"

Jack nodded, the first sentances formulating in his mind. "That's perfect! I got it!" He bolted out of the room. "Thanks, Tooth!"

* * *

"North!" Jack burst into the Pole, a blue notebook and pen safely tucked under his arm. "Call everyone else here!" He burst into North's study. "North!"

North looked up from the naughty list he was checking. "Yes Jack?"

"Can you call everyone here?" Jack asked. "I wanted to show you guys something!"

North sighed. "Northern lights are for emergancy only-"

"Please?" Jack gave his best puppy eyes.

"...Fine" North stood. "...This better be good..."

* * *

"What's the problem, North?" Bunny asked when he got there. "I'm kinda busy."

North sighed. "Jack wrote a story and he wants us to read it,"

Bunny's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Bunny, it's Jack's first story, just read it," North said. "You two too," He pointed at Tooth and Sandy.

* * *

_Jack's story_

Once upon a time, there was a very hot and very handsome fox named Jack. He lived in Antarctica, but in his spare time he saved the world from nefarious bunnies and protected children.

From nefarious bunnies.

One day, Jack met a very hot and very beautiful parrot named Ana. They became bestest friends. Suddenly, Ana was kidnapped by a nefarious bunny!

Jack ran to the nefarious bunny's lair and looked for Ana. He found her in a cage! He ate the lock and freed Ana! They were about to leave when the nefarious bunny showed up!

There was a epic battle, but Jack won the fight and the favor of Ana, who kissed him and said, "You're my hero, Jack," and batted her cute eyelashes.

They moved to Antarctica and got married and had babies that looked like rainbow colored foxes with wings.

And they lived happily ever after!

The End.

* * *

Bunny rubbed his eyes to see if he was reading it right. He did it again.

"...Jack's a terrible writer..." Bunny stated after a moment, summing up everyone's thoughts. "I mean, the plot is _okay_-"

"I gave him the plot..." Tooth said blankly.

"-but the writing... And the grammar... And the exclamation points... I'm getting dizzy..." Bunny said as he re-read the short story. "I'm gonna go curl up and cry in the corner..."

North nodded, wincing. "Maybe we should tell him _less rudely_," He glared pointedly at Bunny. "Then teach him how to write?"

Tooth nodded. "That's a good idea."

Sandy agreed and Bunny cried in the corner.

* * *

**AN: So... Yeah, I'm not sure if Jack's story is as terrible as I wanted it to be, but I did my best as a grammar freak. Also, my dad's gonna read this as my writing assignment for today (I'm homeschooled). I hope it's not too bad...**

**So, I plan on making this into a mini series where Jack writes cruddy stories and the Big 4 try to help him improve his terrible stories. **

**Only if it gets popular-ish. **

**Plz review and tell me what you think!**

**ttyl ;- ]**

* * *

**Other An...**

* * *

Okay, since you guys loved it so much, I've decided to make it a series! *cheering in the background* Yay!

**Summary: Jack love to write! But, he's the worst author, seeing as the last time he went to school was some 300+ years ago. So, as to not dampen his new found love, the Big 4 try to help him improve his terrible writing, which results in hundreds of crazy, horrible One-Shots to come!**

I will title it **"Stories: 300 Or So Years Without Writing Class..."** and make it as a separate story (seeing as this one is so popular on it's own).

So, since I got so many review while I was at my costume party, I will reply to them!

**Steefwaterbutter**: You're just a stalker of my stories... You're cool that way... Funny thing is, I added in the "eating the lock" thingy after the whole story was complete. I did it when I was trying to make Jack's story worse.

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**: I love you people who do those 1-2 sentance reviews. They're fun to read, and it shows that you actually support me.

Thank you.

...

**WEast**: Yeah, my dad taught me the word nefarious a week or so ago and I've been just a little obsessed...

**FlightFeathers**: lol... Longest review ever... But thanks. I would tell you every part of the review I liked, but I'm just gonna say thanks... Also, Ana was the character for Tooth. I was gonna do it where it said Tooth crossed out then Ana but on my Ipad, it didn't work...

**Sherlock's 2nd Blogger**: BTW, my dad loves your profile picture. It's amazing. Yeah, Dad liked the story.

Just wait till I tell him I'm turning it into a series...

So, guyz, until next time!

See you at "Stories: 300 Or So Years Without Writing Class..."!

ttyl ;- ]


End file.
